Awkward Confessions
by sera131
Summary: Mai has a startling realization while standing in the kitchen with Lin and she can't seem to keep her mouth shut. The situation gets emotional before things will be resolved. Naru will play an integral part in their relationship. First in Trinity Soul Series followed by Sway and Troublesome Child. See profile for detailed timeline.
1. Chapter 1 - First Gambit

**A/N:** Just something I had in my head. My husband insists it has to be a prequel to _Sway_ and _A Troublesome Child_. It can be thought of as such.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai and Lin were standing in the office kitchen taking a rare tea break together. It was late in the evening and Mai was feeling slightly sleepy. She didn't want to think about work anymore, so she let her eyes wander around the kitchen. They came to rest on Lin, assessing his features. She had never really given him a good look before.

'His hair is actually pretty cute,' she thought cheerfully.

She continued to stare at him openly. She never thought about it, but his features were very masculine. It was a strong contrast to Naru's boyish beauty. She admired Lin's strong jawline. It was well defined and stood out from his neck. This thought had the effect of drawing her eyes to his aforementioned neck. The collar of his shirt was fastened snugly around his throat. His prominent Adam's apple bobbed as he took a sip of tea.

Mai swallowed hard, her heart beginning to race. Looking at Lin like this was starting to have an effect. It was a new sensation for her. She had to admit she hadn't even felt this way toward Naru before.

Lin leaned back on the counter, his right hand bracing himself while his left held his teacup. He stared into his tea in contemplation. He was wondering about the strange lights he had seen on the videos he was re-watching and considering what tests he should run. That was, until he heard Mai speak.

"Wow, he's so hot," she said, amazed.

Lin lifted his head in confusion, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh no," Mai panicked, "did I say that out loud?"

Lin continued to stare at her in silence.

"I wasn't talking about you, Lin-san," she said quickly. "I don't think you're hot! I mean, I'm not attracted to you."

'That was harsh,' Lin thought, frowning. He was just minding his own business. And here she was, calling him unattractive to his face.

"Is it the hair," he asked, feeling insecure, but feeling he needed an explanation.

"Oh no," Mai said, seeing she had offended him, "your hair is very cute."

Now he was really confused. She said he was unattractive, but he had cute hair. Then that must mean it was his face.

"What then?" he asked, upset.

"Huh?" Mai said.

"What is it about me that's so unattractive," he said angrily.

"No, no, no," she said quickly, trying to fix her mistake, "you're very attractive, Lin-san!"

"Now I'm confused, Taniyama-san," he said.

"I was just thinking how good looking you are," Mai confessed, turning bright red, "I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Thank you," Lin said, relieved. "I find you attractive as well, Taniyama-san."

Mai laughed nervously. "Thanks," she said, not knowing what else to say.

There was an awkward silence.

"I should get back to work," Lin told her, feeling he had said something wrong. He left without waiting for a reply.

Mai sighed. 'That couldn't have gone any worse,' she thought. 'What the heck was up with that?'

Mai had never thought of Lin in that way. Their relationship had always been rocky, but recently it had started to warm. That had made her really happy, but she hadn't realized that she was attracted to the quiet man. And he said he found her attractive, too.

'Does that mean he likes me?' Mai questioned. 'More than a colleague? More than a friend even?'

The man in question sat at his computer, trying to focus. He was feeling a bit confused. All he had wanted was a cup of tea to help him concentrate. Being in the kitchen had caused the opposite effect. He hadn't expected to end up confessing his attraction to the very person he felt it towards. But she had told him first, so he thought it was okay. It didn't exactly seem like it had been.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he had no idea about dating. It wasn't something he did because he had never cared to and he didn't enjoy being intimate with other people. The only people he allowed physical contact with were Naru and Mai.

So, he didn't think he'd mind being intimate with Mai, but he wasn't sure where to start. He knew Japan had certain dating rituals, but he didn't think he'd be comfortable with group dates. Then again, perhaps Mai wouldn't want to date him at all. She had initially tried to hide her attraction, so maybe, she wasn't really interested in anything more from him.

All these thoughts were starting to drive him a little crazy. He had already admitted to himself, the moment he arrived back from England, that he wanted to be with Mai. So far, there hadn't been any progress and he was starting to think he'd never get his chance.

Lin heard Mai walking down the hall to Naru's office. She quietly knocked on his door before opening it.

"I'm going home now, Naru" Lin heard Mai say.

"Fine," Naru replied to her.

As he heard her make her way back down the hall, Lin made a decision. He stood from his chair and walked to the doorway.

"Taniyama-san," Lin called after the girl.

"Yes," she said, turning to face him.

"Would you care to join Naru and me for dinner?" He asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm positive," he told her. "We can leave now if you'd like."

"Okay," Mai responded.

Lin went to Naru's office, knocking before he entered.

"Naru, we're going to dinner with Mai," Lin told him.

Naru stared at Lin for a few moments before shrugging. "Fine by me," he said as he stood up.

And with that, the three left the office to share their first dinner of many to come.


	2. Chapter 2 - King's Gambit Denied

**A/N:** I needed a break from work and there's a chapter I really want to post, but I have to write the in between, so I wrote this. Still going to continue posting updates for _A Troublesome Child_ , but this chapter offers a good explanation on why Lin is so insecure and jealous of Gene. I'll stop listening to depressing music... maybe. No guarantees.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

For the sixth time in the last two weeks, Mai sat down to dinner with Naru and Lin. She assumed this was Lin's attempt to get to know her better since he had been the one to invite her each time. Even so, she couldn't help feeling like a third wheel. When they weren't eating in silence, Naru and Lin talked about work and related topics. It wasn't necessarily that Mai found their discussions boring. It was more that she had difficulty following their ideas and at times the two would slip into speaking English.

Mai was a little frustrated, to say the least. If she wasn't scratching her head over their conversation, she was being insulted by Naru. To add to that frustration, Lin would hardly say a word to her. Instead he'd gaze at her with an unreadable expression. Much like he was currently doing.

'This guy's poker face is flawless,' Mai thought as she inclined her head. She didn't even attempt to hide the confused look on her face.

"Mai," Naru said rudely, "did you forget how to eat?"

"What?" Mai asked, looking to Naru with an even deeper look of confusion.

"I didn't think you could look anymore confused," Naru deadpanned, "but for once I was wrong."

Lin let out a small laugh at Naru's comment. It was a rare occasion for Naru to admit he was wrong, even jokingly. Naru was nearly infallible. _Nearly._

Mai's head snapped back to Lin. She hadn't heard him laugh in a long time and she _really_ liked it.

"And it deepens," Naru commented. "I continue to be amazed."

"Naru," Lin said seriously, "she's just not used to seeing us outside work."

"I don't know if I could ever get used to it," Mai admitted, self-deprecatingly. Compared to the pair's intellect, she felt minuscule.

And there was Lin again, looking at her with that inscrutable face. Regardless of whether they were attracted to each other, Mai just couldn't see Lin and her together.

'I'm such a child,' Mai thought morosely. 'I don't see how he could be attracted to me. I must be mistaken.'

Mai spent the rest of dinner mostly ignoring the conversation from the other two occupants of the table. She was feeling a little depressed at the state of her life. Here she was, an orphan with little chance of bettering her situation, in love with a ghost and attracted to a guy out of her league.

After dinner, Lin drove Mai to her apartment. He walked her to the door while Naru waited in the car.

"You know," Mai said, "you don't always have to walk me to my door." If she was honest with herself, she didn't think there would be too many more occasions where he would.

"It makes me feel better knowing you're safe," Lin admitted.

They stood outside Mai's door. She was feeling depressed and vulnerable after the evening they had. She didn't want Lin to leave, but she figured that was because she was sad and didn't want to be alone.

"May I kiss you?" Lin asked her.

Mai looked up, surprised. She hadn't been expecting that. Mai bit her lip nervously before looking down. She really didn't know what Lin was after; it seemed a little fast. Their difference in age was startling and she was inexperienced.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she told him.

Lin stared down at her feeling dejected. Things weren't going well between them. He didn't think he was living up to her expectations, but he didn't want to give up.

"Then will you go on a date with me?" He asked her. "Without Naru?"

"Are you really still interested in me?" Mai questioned seriously. She wasn't sure how she felt about all this.

"Yes," he told her without hesitation. Lin paused for a moment, trying to assess her mood. "But you aren't interested in me," he stated.

Again, Mai looked up at him in surprise. She wondered if he really thought that. It wasn't true, of course. Mai liked Lin a lot. She found him handsome, intelligent and, on rare occasions, quite charming. But Mai wasn't sure if that was enough.

"I'm just confused right now," Mai told Lin. She wanted to be honest with him. "I'm still in love with Gene."

Mai's words frustrated Lin. Feeling bitter, he turned from her to lean on the railing.

'I'm just extra.' Naru's words echoed in his head. That's what Naru had said in regards to Gene. Even after death, he was the center of attention.

"If we were ever together," he began, his voice even, "could you move on?"

"If I couldn't move on, we wouldn't be together," Mai responded honestly.

Lin spun quickly to face Mai. "Why?" he questioned harshly.

"I couldn't do that to you," she told him quickly. His reaction surprised her.

"Then I'll wait," he replied earnestly.

"What?" Mai asked, unsure of the meaning of his response.

"I'll wait for you," he promised. "No matter how long it takes."

Mai looked at him sadly. She wondered if he really liked her that much. She understood the torture of wanting someone you couldn't have, but her feelings just weren't there yet.

"I can't make any guarantees," Mai told him, "but I don't want to give up on whatever this is. Let's continue like we have been."

Her remark gave Lin a sliver of hope. "Okay," he agreed.

"Goodnight," Mai told him before entering her apartment.

"Goodnight," Lin said softly to the closed door.

Lin turned to slowly walk back to the car. He let out a sigh as he sat in the driver's seat, leaning his forehead on the back of his hands as they rested on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong with you?" Naru asked, a rare concern tinging his voice.

"Love does strange things to your head," he mumbled, uncaring if Naru actually heard his words.

Naru was too shocked to think of a reply. His best friend, and almost brother, had finally fallen in love. And it was with the girl Naru himself nearly considered family. It was then that a plan started to form in his head.


	3. Chapter 3 - Knight's Feint

**A/N:** Naru's plan is brought into fruition.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

The phone rang.

Naru had been waiting for this call for the last ten minutes. The room was dark due to the blackout curtains that hung over the windows. He was never more thankful for the darkness as he looked at the clock at his bedside. Seven in the morning. 'Right on time,' he thought.

He reached out to answer the phone, pressing the receiver to his ear. He immediately started coughing; he didn't even have to force it. Getting sick was the easy part of his plan. Humans were the unpredictable ones. If Mai didn't show up today, he'd fire her.

" _Naru?!"_ came Lin's concerned voice. _"What's wrong?!"_

Naru let out a disgruntled groan.

"Be quiet," he told Lin angrily. His head was killing him.

'This idiot better be thankful,' Naru thought resentfully. If he was going to go through with this, this wouldn't be the last time he'd feel like hell. There was a long road ahead of him.

" _Are you sick?"_ Lin questioned.

"Obviously," Naru told him churlishly. For how smart he was, Lin could be a little dense at times.

" _I'll close the office for the day,"_ Lin decided.

"Fine," Naru agreed, "but Madoka will have a fit if we don't finish that report by tomorrow." He'd purposely put off the report for this very reason.

" _But you need someone to look after you,"_ Lin argued. _"Madoka will understand."_

"No!" Naru told him firmly. "Call Mai and have her come over." This was the next phase in his plan.

"..."

Lin didn't respond. He really wanted to see Mai, but things hadn't been going well. It was as if the universe was against them.

"Lin," Naru said, unyielding. He knew the man wouldn't disobey his order unless it endangered his health.

" _Alright,"_ Lin conceded, _"but do you think she'll come?"_

"Like she'd pass up the chance to snoop around," Naru replied, nearly at his limit for conversation.

" _Try to be nice to her,"_ Lin said, resigned.

"Call. Her." Naru ground out before hanging up the phone.

~oOo~

After hanging up with Naru, Lin immediately picked up the phone to call Mai. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if she'd be up at this hour. Considering she got up early every morning for school, he figured it was a good bet that she'd be up even though it was Saturday. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

" _Hello?"_ Mai answered.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said, holding in his contented sigh. He missed her so much.

" _Lin-san,"_ Mai said happily, before sobering. _"Is something wrong?"_

"Naru's sick, so we're going to close the office for the day," he told her.

" _Oh… "_ Mai said. She wouldn't admit she was disappointed to have a day off.

"You wouldn't mind looking after him, would you?" Lin asked.

" _Really?"_ she asked, surprised.

"I need to finish up that report," Lin told her. "Naru insisted I ask you."

" _Okay,"_ Mai agreed. _"I'll be right there."_

"Thank you," he sighed. He was relieved for more than one reason. He just couldn't get enough of Mai.

" _Did you need me to pick up any files from the office,"_ Mai asked, remembering Lin might not have gotten the chance to stop by that morning.

"Yes," Lin said quickly, wondering how he had forgotten to ask her. He then told her all the files he would need.

" _Alright, I'll see you in a bit,"_ Mai said.

"See you soon," Lin responded, waiting for Mai to end the call.

~oOo~

When Mai arrived, Lin was the one who let her into Naru's hotel room. He had been working at the Western-style table that the room offered. They had a spare computer they kept at the hotel, which Lin had set up on top of it.

"He's sleeping for the moment," Lin told her, leading her to Naru's bedside. Mai placed her hand on Naru's head. He was burning up.

"I need a cold pack," she said. "And some ibuprofen to bring down his fever."

Lin retrieved the requested items, chastising himself for not doing it sooner. He also handed her a bottle of water he had gotten from the small fridge.

"Naru," Mai said softly, "please take this."

Naru opened his eyes, squinting at Mai before taking the proffered medicine, washing it down with the bottle of water.

After he had lain back down, Mai covered his forehead with the cold pack.

"Thank you," Naru sighed, relieved at its coolness.

He heard Mai gasp in surprise, but was too tired to offer a comment. So what if it was one of the rare times he had thanked her.

~oOo~

Lin spent the entire day compiling the soon due report while Mai fussed over Naru. She was excellent at taking care of people. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering to her several times throughout the day. He liked having her there with them. This was the way he wanted it to be every day. He thought that if she spent more days like this with them, Mai might feel less uncomfortable around them.

He sighed, considering it might be a vain hope. He was unusually tired today. His mental battle with his emotions was taking a toll on him recently. And the cause of his distress was standing at Naru's bedside, her back turned toward Lin. He decided to take a break and check how Naru was doing. He quietly got up and walked over to Mai.

"How's he doing?" he asked when he was standing directly behind her.

Lin hadn't realized how quiet he had been until Mai jumped in surprise, quickly spinning on her heels. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she began to tumble over. Lin reached out to steady her, but she kicked him off balance. She ended up taking him with her as she fell onto the bed. She let out a surprised yelp.

Naru immediately shot up in surprise, his eyes wide. He quickly looked to the cause of the disturbance, relaxing when he saw the pair. They lay in an awkward heap where they had landed.

'This is going faster than expected,' Naru thought groggily.

He sleepily flopped back onto the bed.

"Don't hog the covers," Naru mumbled.

Mai looked up at Lin, trying to hold in her laughter. It was a losing battle.

Naru smiled to himself, face half buried in his pillow, as he heard the two begin laughing uncontrollably.

'Maybe this is worth it,' Naru thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4 - Queen Takes the Field

**A/N:** Things get emotional. Mostly from Naru's point of view since he plays an integral part in Mai and Lin's relationship.

Mood Music: "Fourth of July" by Sufjan Stevens - - - What I was listening to when I wrote this.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

It was after their last case when Mai finally realized that Gene was gone. It was the middle of the night and the realization had awoken her.

Gene had been noticeably absent from her dreams for some time now, and Naru hadn't mentioned talking with his twin recently.

Mai immediately rose from her bed. She grabbed her house keys, slipping on her coat and shoes before exiting her apartment. She didn't consciously think of where she was heading, but when she found herself outside their hotel, she thought she at least did what was logical.

When she found herself outside Lin's door, waiting for him to answer, she wondered why she hadn't gone to Naru. As Lin opened the door to his room, Mai immediately grabbed his hand. He let her silently lead him to Naru's room next door.

Naru opened the door before she could even knock. He hadn't been sleeping and heard her when she came down the hall. He was curious why she was there, but when he saw her face he knew. Naru had the same realization that very night. It had hit him like a flick to the back of his head. It felt like something had snapped from him. He knew Mai had felt the same thing. Gene had left them without a word.

Mai immediately hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He felt Lin shift them farther into the room, shutting the door behind them. When the man wrapped his arms around the pair, Naru finally felt himself break. He had never mourned his brother until this moment. He cried silently as Mai gave voice to their pain.

As the night dragged on, Naru found himself sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. Lin lay on his back to Naru's right. Mai lay on her side perpendicular to Lin facing the wall, her head resting on his chest. Lin's right hand rested on Mai's waist. The three were silent and the room was filled with the quiet brought on by night.

Naru thought of Gene. He hadn't thought he could forgive his brother for dying. There were so many things he couldn't deal with that he had left to Gene. Other people were the hardest to deal with. Naru had often thought, 'If only my brother was alive.' And he was sure others had thought the same. Naru had always been Gene's shadow. People probably thought he should have died instead.

"I'm glad you're alive, Naru," Mai said quietly as she sat up. Lin sat up with her, pushing his back to the wall. His shoulder rested against Naru's.

Mai looked at Naru seriously. "Never once," Mai told him, "did I wish it had been you instead."

Naru felt tears begin to build, so he shielded his eyes with his left hand. This was his insecurity.

Lin turned his head to stare at Naru's profile. He had always felt closer to Naru than he had to Gene. They shared the burden of unsociability and the love of science and truths. Lin never thought there could be anything that would bring the two of them to such an emotional state, but there she sat beside him. She didn't make them weaker. She hadn't broken them down. It was the complete opposite; she built them up and made them stronger.

"You have us, Naru" Lin told him.

"You'll always have us," Mai agreed.

Naru could no longer hold back the tears. He leaned his head on Lin's shoulder, feeling all the emotions he never let himself feel. He felt Mai grab his hand to comfort him.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this," he commanded through his tears.

"I wouldn't dare," Lin told him somberly.

"My lips are sealed," Mai promised.


	5. Chapter 5 - Checkmate

**Mood Music:** Moonlit Night - Death Parade - composed by Yuuki Hayashi

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

"I'd like to have dinner together," Mai said as she handed Lin a cup of tea.

"Where would you like to go?" Lin asked, giving Mai his full attention.

"I'd like us to have dinner in your room," she said seriously. "Just the two of us."

Lin contemplated her words for a moment. Before now, Mai had refused to have dinner together without Naru present. She had told him she wouldn't until she was able to move on from Gene. But she hadn't moved on; he knew she was still struggling with her emotions for the deceased youth. He didn't want to refuse if this was his one chance, but he didn't think it was right of him to force her to do something she wasn't ready for.

"Are you sure?" Lin asked, searching Mai's eyes for any doubt.

"I know you're thinking I haven't moved on," Mai said, "and you're right, but I want to explore my feelings for you."

"I won't decline your request, but you shouldn't rush yourself," Lin replied honestly. "I meant what I said that night. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes."

"I've wondered what the best choice is," Mai admitted.

"And?" Lin asked.

"I haven't decided yet," was all Mai said as she left.

~oOo~

Mai and Lin dropped Naru off at his room before heading next door. Naru didn't question them as he was left on his own. He knew they needed privacy to discuss the dynamics of their relationship. So instead, he simply watched as they disappeared through the other door.

For some reason, that Naru didn't want to examine too closely, their relationship was important to him. He understood from vague mumblings that Mai was still in love with his dead brother, which prevented Mai from developing her relationship with Lin. Naru hoped that after Gene's sudden departure from their lives, that Mai was finally moving on.

Gene was an overwhelming force in both life and death. He had a strong affect on people, even Naru himself. But after everything they had endured to survive, Naru was the one left behind. He allowed himself a moment to miss his brother before putting the emotion aside.

No matter how you looked at it, Gene was just meddlesome, but Naru knew the reason why his brother had finally left. He cared about them and wanted them to move on. His continued presence was only holding them back. Naru believed this was Gene's reason. Naru hoped that Mai could move on, if for nothing else, at least for Lin's sake.

Naru sighed as he entered his hotel room. He decided not to think about it anymore tonight.

~oOo~

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Afterwards, Mai and Lin ended up sitting on the carpet, facing each other. Mai was being very quiet and Lin suspected she had a lot on her mind. He wondered if she might decide to break things off even though they had yet to begin. He noticed that she had become subdued as the night drew on. The only thing he could do now was wait for her to speak her mind.

"Have you ever been in love?" Mai finally asked.

Lin contemplated this question. He was in love now. But before this? "No," he answered.

"Have you ever experienced sorrow?" Mai tried again.

Lin thought of the time he had returned to England for Gene's funeral. Yes, he had been sad, but sorrowful? Not over Gene. He had felt Mai's absence keenly and had experienced for the first time what he would consider sorrow. He had despaired at the idea of never seeing her again once he had realized his feelings for her.

"I believe so," he told her.

"What was it like?" she asked, attempting to figure out her own emotions.

"It was… an unbearable pain," he said truthfully. "When it first hit me, I could barely breathe. The pain in my chest was immense."

That was how Mai remembered feeling for Gene the moment she realized it was him that she loved and not Naru. That was the feeling she had when she realized she would never see him again. Never see that smile again. But then he came back, and he smiled just as he had before. And now he was gone once again.

"How did you deal with the pain?" Mai wondered aloud.

"I came back to Japan," he said in a quiet voice.

Mai looked at him seriously. Then realization hit. She turned away from him, then let herself fall onto her back. She let out a puff of air as she stared up at him.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I never knew."

"It's not your fault," he reassured her as he joined her in lying on the floor.

She turned her head to look at his face. It was inverted to hers. He gave her a small, tender smile. Mai found that she was growing to love that smile.

"What?" Mai asked, feeling her heart race slightly.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are," he replied, content.

Mai returned his smile, realizing she was no longer sad. Lin made her happy and Mai didn't want to lose him. She knew it was time for her to let go of Gene.

"I think I'm ready," Mai said softly.

Lin looked at her questioningly.

"I'm ready to move on," she clarified.

Lin let his eye roam over her face searchingly.

"What does that mean for us?" he asked.

"I'd like us to spend more time together," she said. "I want us to understand each other."

"I'd like that also," he told her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai sighed as she waited for the evening train. It had been a long day filled with class lectures. Growing up as an orphan, she had never thought her life would end up like it had. She certainly never thought she'd be studying electrical engineering. It was difficult, but she had a lot of experience from working with their equipment during investigations, and of course she had the support of one of the best in the field.

Back in Cambridge, Lin used to work in the BSPR tech lab. At the time, in addition to analyzing data, he also worked to develop the equipment they used. He was always willing to lend Mai a hand with studying and homework. Naru wasn't half-bad in the field either, but Mai considered it a pain to ask him for help that often. He certainly was willing to explain a topic every now and then, but Mai didn't always understand immediately and that irritated Naru. In those cases, it would end with Naru calling her an idiot, and Mai getting overworked in a fit of anger.

The train pulled up and Mai hurried on with the crowd. She grabbed one of the straps to keep from falling, people packing in around her. She was headed to work for the evening.

Originally, Mai had only worked on weekends, but not long after starting at SPR she began working during the week after school. It helped increase her income, but it was also necessary since Naru, with his surly attitude, would quickly turn away clients when she wasn't there.

Mai had to admit, in the beginning, she hadn't enjoyed ghost hunting all that much and she had found Naru and Lin a little bothersome. Things had seemed to take a dramatic turn though. Especially in regards to Lin. Their relationship had definitely warmed since their first meeting.

Mai laughed to herself. To say their relationship had warmed was an understatement. It had improved by leaps and bounds and now she couldn't imagine her life without him. Shortly before her last year of high school, Mai had realized she was attracted to him, which she accidentally admitted aloud. She was glad for that, actually. It had encouraged Lin to admit his own attraction and prompted him to begin his pursuit.

But that had been over two years ago. They hadn't had a normal courtship due to her lingering feelings for Gene and it wasn't until earlier this year that they had begun "dating". Mai wasn't really sure what was going on with their relationship at this point. They had settled into a comfortable companionship, but Mai couldn't tell where their relationship was heading. She desperately wanted it to progress and she hoped he was still interested in being more than just friends.

The train pulled into Shibuya station and Mai exited the train. The office was in Dōgenzaka, close to the station, so the walk there was short. When she entered the office, Lin was sitting at one of the two desks by the window.

"Good evening," Mai greeted.

She went over to place her bag on the desk next to Lin's, then took off her coat and went to hang it up.

"Good evening," Lin replied, turning to give her his attention.

"Is Naru here?" Mai asked.

"No, he's already left for the day," Lin informed her.

"No wonder I wasn't badgered for tea the moment I walked in," Mai joked.

Lin gave her a soft smile. She felt her stomach happily flutter at the sight. Mai supposed she was just a fool for a good smile.

Lin sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair, feeling more relaxed now that Mai was there.

"Long day?" Mai asked.

"Yes," Lin agreed.

He gingerly lifted his arms, stretching them above his head. Mai felt a spike of arousal as she watched his dress shirt pull tight across his chest. She couldn't help it, she found his body extremely appealing. She was just sexually attracted to him, plain and simple. It was something that had been building for a long time now and she was starting to get frustrated, although she acknowledged it was her own fault. But beyond a doubt, she wanted him, desperately.

"I want to have sex," Mai suddenly blurted. "—With you in particular… whenever you're interested."

She really hadn't meant to say that. She quickly shut her mouth to cut off her babbling. Lin stared at her blankly for a moment before blinking away his surprise. He didn't know what to say. Of course he wanted to as well, but he wondered how he was supposed to say it. Mai was certainly more forthcoming than he was.

It had been such a long time since they talked about dating and he had just accepted what their relationship had become, willing to take it slow, but suddenly she wanted to have sex. He was definitely thrilled, to say the least, but he wondered if it was just because she was curious. They hadn't even kissed after all.

He was taking too long to answer and the silence stretched between them. Mai frowned, unsure of herself now. Without a word, she turned to leave, deciding she really needed tea. Lin watched her leave, feeling confused.

Once in the kitchen, Mai began to boil the water for tea, silently berating herself. She wondered if perhaps, after all this time, Lin had finally lost interest. She had taken a long time to move on from Gene, keeping Lin waiting without any confirmation of her feelings. She vowed that she would eternally hate herself if she had ruined her chance.

Mai heard Lin enter the kitchen, but didn't turn to look at him. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"Dinner?" he asked without hesitation.

Mai felt herself relax in relief. Of course he was still interested. He had given her his word that he'd wait for her no matter how long it took and she trusted that he was sincere in his promise.

"Okay," she quietly replied.

Mai turned to grab a pair of tea cups from the cabinet, knowing Lin would want tea even without asking him.

When she looked at him, he was leaning back against the counter just as he had been all those years ago. That had been when she had first realized she was attracted to him.

As usual, his face was expressionless, but that didn't bother her in the least. She found it strangely alluring, and her heart beat a little faster at the sight of his relaxed pose.

'He's too cool,' she thought fondly, before turning again to finishing making tea.

They enjoyed their tea in companionable silence, both wondering how the night would end.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

So, this is definitely the end for this story. The story line continues in _Sway._ The ending of this story overlaps with the beginning of that story. That story is rated as mature, but it's not too mature and doesn't have anything too graphic. Anyway, after _Sway_ comes _A Troublesome Child_. I hope everything has come together well. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
